A Small-Hamer problem
by Vladradu
Summary: What whould happen if you whould wake up will al thoes badass characters from Warhammer in your house , in mini version?


**Autors Note:I whould like to apologize for how the story looked wen I putted on the site, but for some reason the computer keeped eating words.I don't know why it ate words , so I modified it on the site. **

** But it still ate those words. I managed to corect it after some time , but I whould like to know:Why did it ate my words?**

**Please review me and tell me how to avoid future situation such as this one. **

"Me and my men are moving to reinforce your position , but we had run in Xeno resistance."answered Alexander.

"Very well."sad captain Octavian bringing his sword down on top of another Dark Eldar warior.

The Space Marine looked in front of him as another disgusting Xeno camed toward him with the intention to kill him.

This one was having his armore black and violet , it was decorated with trophes and ornate.

He chukled as he brought his sword up in preparation to atack the Space Marine Sargent and...TTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRR

Evryone frezed in the position they were , some Dark Eldar puting their hands to cover their ears.

"Ahh..." an indicneited voice sad.

* * *

"Ahh..."I sad indicneited as I woke miself up.I pressed the button of the alarm clock.I got myself on my feet.I looked around my room and I frozen as I heard a voice.

"Hold!"

I looked in the direction were the voice came and my jaw droped.

On that shelf were a group of 13 figures of 1-2 inch each of them.

5 of them were wearing some kind of heavy armor with different colors : red , blue and other different colors.

The other 8 were wearing a lighter amor and were havin black and violet were all staring at me with big eyes.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"I screamed.

"We are the Space Marines , servants of the Holy Emperor and his Empaier."answered a Space Marine in a more ornate armor.

"And we are the Dark Eldar, worm."answered the more ornated figure of them, probably the leader.

"And are you are doing?"

"We are purging this filty Xenos from your Domain."said as he and his turned to face the Dark Eldar , action copied by the other team ( faction , race , wathever they are).

"No , no fighting in my house."I said as I closed the distance.

A loud explosion is heard.

"Is that meaning that you are not the only ones?"I asked a littel exaspered.

I exit the room and on the hall I almost step on a Chimera witch was leading a small convoy.

Al the guns of the vehicles were pointed toward me , ready to fire.

"Hold your fire!"a strong voice said, it was coming from my sholder.

I looked there and I was surprised to see the Space Marine Sargent there.

"Ohh... ... you gater all the others ?I mean ALL! While I...preapare myself ?"

I went in my room and I grabed some clothes and I went to bathroom.

* * *

30 minutes later.

I was siting on the couch in the front of me was the coffe table with a mug of coffe.

The sound of several engines woke me from my trance.

I looked on the table and I was surprised to see several groups of minis siting on the table.

The ships departed quicly after they droped their cargo.

I took a small notebook and a pen.

"Firt things first , my name is Radu.I want evryone of you to make a step in front and tell me your name .One at a time."

"First you soldier-boy."I said showing with the pen at the general of the Imperial Guard.

"I am General Mathias Alexander , of the 590st Cadian regiment , this Colonel Vladimir Kariscov , of the 323st Armagedon , and this is Comisar Thomas."

"Mhmm...And you shiny boy?"I said showing with the pen the Tau.

"My name in your language mens Comader Deepstrike and this is Ethereal Aun'ui."said as he showed the other blue alien in logn clothes.

"N-dah...Knight?"I said showing the pen at the Space Marine.

"I am Captain Octavian , this is Librarian Valerian , Chaplain Abritan and Assault Sergent Eran."the other three Space Mariness noded calmly as they heard their names.

"Hmm...A-R-B-R-I-T-A-N or A-B-R-I-T-A-N?"I asked

"A-B-R-I-T-A-N."

"And you dark guy."

"I am Archon Yarus of the Dark Claw kabal."

I moved my pen at the inqiuisitors groop.

"I am inquisitor Astradan os the Ordo Maleus , this is Canones Maria , Sergent Tadius and this is Justiciar Marian."I looked at all of his group and they simply noded.

"And now you..." I said showing the pen at the eldar group.

"I am Harlequin Iara of the Craftword Ulthae."said one of them.

The one who said that was a woman with a very strange mask , with a flock of hair (roker kind of stile).She was loking more like a dancer or clown ,not a warior.

She was equiped with a sword and a blaster.I notice as well that she had only two wariors behind her.

Strange , the last time I cheked the edar were leaded by Farseers.

Oh well, I didn't realy care.

"Now , since we knew eatchother lets...make you all confortable."

* * *

Several hours later.

"Ok , so the Inquisition goes in the 1 guestroom, the Space Marines in the 2 guestroom ,the Tau get the livingroom , the Imperial Guard gets the office ,the Dark Eldar the attic and the Eldar the bathroom from the etage .Any objections?"

Evryone shock their heads.

I looked at the minis as they leave.

The Eldar were the last to leave.

I looked at them as they entered their transport.

Somethint about the way they moved told me that something was wrong.

That...they were , uncertain?I can't tell realy.

But something was not alright with them for sure


End file.
